plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
All your brainz r belong to us
All your brainz r belong to us is the ninth and last finite I, Zombie level. Plant position There are 30 plants in this level (note: these are not always in order). *Row 1: four Potato Mines and two Sunflowers *Row 2: one Tall-nut (always rightmost), one Snow Pea, one Threepeater, one Split Pea, two Sunflowers *Row 3: three Chompers, one Squash, two Sunflowers *Row 4: one Torchwood (always right-most), three Peashooters, two Sunflowers *Row 5: Starfruit, Fume-shroom, Scaredy-shroom, Split Pea, Magnet-shroom, Sunflower, one each Strategies Strategy 1 Strategy by Justin234: #Reset the puzzle until you get the Split Pea at the back of row 2. #Clear row 2 using a Digger Zombie, you should have 425 Sun.* #Use a Bungee Zombie to take away the Magnet-shroom. #Clear the bottom row using a Football Zombie, you should have 325 Sun left. #Use an Imp to get the brain at row 2, you should have 275 Sun left. #Use another Football Zombie to clear row 4 and you will have 500 Sun.** #Clear rows 1 and 3 using Imps and you have finished the puzzle! * Please note that the Starfruit and Split Pea both should not be at the back as it is very hard to enable a Digger Zombie to cross. ** You can use a Digger Zombie and have 650 sun. Strategy 2 The randomness of the positions of the plants ﻿can make it very hard to win this level, but here is a strategy that is guaranteed to work: #Use 2 Bungee Zombies to grab the 2 Sunflowers in Lane 1 (Potato Mine Lane). You should have 300 Sun now. #Put 2 Ladder Zombies in Lane 2 (Tall-nut Lane), one to get over the Tall-nut, one to shield the Snow Peas.* #Grab the Magnet-shroom with a Bungee Zombie and send a Football Zombie in the same lane. #Put a Digger Zombie in Lane 4 (Peashooter Lane), then an Imp when all the Peashooters are gone. #Place 5 Imps in Lanes 1 & 3 and you've finished the level**. Ah, sweet victory at last!*** * If both Ladder Zombies are killed, plant a fast, strong cheap zombie, like a Pole Vaulting Zombie, to take care of it. ** Alternatively, you can use 2 Digger Zombies for Lane 3 (the second AFTER the first one has been squashed), but you still use up the same amount of sun. *** You can steal the laddered Tall-nut if you like to see the lawn cleared of plants. Strategy 3 Strategy by Rex700: *First use a Bungee Zombie to take Sunflowers in the 1st and/or 3rd lanes. Remember only grab Sunflowers from lane 3 when it is behind the Squash and Chompers. *Steal the Magnet-shroom. *Use a Buckethead Zombie on lane 5. He should be able to make it to the end. *Now lane 4 is helpless. Use a Digger Zombie to destroy it, and then use an Imp to grab the brain. *Then it's time to destroy lane 2. Use a Ladder Zombie to climb the Tall-nut, or use the Bungee Zombie to steal it. Then send out a Football Zombie on the same lane. He should be able to make it to the end. *Then use Imps to clear the 1st and 3rd lanes now, but only if the Football Zombie has destroyed the Threepeater. Starting from lane 3, we send in the Imps one by one until the Squash is cleared. Sometimes an Imp can feed a Chomper and trigger the Squash at the same time if you are lucky. *Finally clear lane 1. But remember not to stack Imps, since the Potato Mine can destroy stacked-up Zombies. Instead, send them one by one all the time. Strategy 4 *Step 1 (Option 1) - Use Ladder Zombie in the 2nd Row (Tall-nut Row) to eat the Sunflower. *Step 1 (Option 2) - Use Imp in the 1st Row (Potato Mine Row). *Step 1 (Option 3) - Use Pole Vaulting Zombie in the 4th Row (Peashooter Row) *Step 2 (Option 1) - Use Imp to eat the Chompers in the 3rd Row (Chomper Row). *Step 2 (Option 2) - Use Bungee Zombie to steal the Magnet-shrooms. *Step 3 - Use Bungee Zombie to steal the Split Peas or Starfruits. *Step 4 - Use Digger Zombie on a line without the Potato Mines to eat the defenses. *Step 5 - Use Imp to eat the brains. That's all! Strategy 5 *Use two Bungee Zombies on row 1 to steal the sunflowers. You should now have 300 sun. *Place two Ladder Zombies on row 2, one to ladder the Tall-nut and another to get the Sunflowers and eat the brain. You should now have 400 sun. *Place 4-5 Imps on Row 3 to absorb the instant kills and get the brains. You should now have around 550-650 sun. *Use a Bungee Zombie to steal the Magnet-shroom on Row 5. You should now have 400-500 sun. If you have more sun, it's okay. *Send a Football Zombie down Row 4 to get the brains. Buckethead on Row 5, and use your remaining sun to place imps on Row 1. Collect the money from the brains, and you're done! Gallery AYBRBTU icon.png|Icon Zomb.png|Strategy 5, about to win! All Your Brainz r Belong To Us.JPG|By All your brainz r belong to us.png|By ZN723-AYBRBTU.png|By Trivia *"All your brainz r belong to us" is a reference to the internet meme "All your base are belong to us". *This is also mentioned on Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare on multiple maps. *This is the only I, Zombie level with six columns of plants. *This is the only I, Zombie level with Tall-nut. *This is the first I, Zombie level with Scaredy-shrooms, Threepeaters, and Starfruit. Category:I, Zombie Category:Night Category:Puzzle Mode Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies levels Category:Levels Category:Night levels